


Каррах

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Open Ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, trash, содомия, угар
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Никогда не злите того, в чьей крови столько всего намешано, ведь у сыворотки может быть занятный побочный эффект. Миру уже известен такой случай.





	Каррах

**Author's Note:**

> Мат, non-con, изнасилование, открытый финал.
> 
> Все мудаки, но Брок больший.

Стив очнулся от боли в вывернутых запястьях. Болела затёкшая шея, плечевые суставы, неприятно деревенела от холода спина. Он попытался открыть глаза, но удалось это только с третьей попытки и под аккомпанемент бухающей в черепной коробке боли. Во рту было сухо, сломанный, похоже, нос неприятно ныл.

Память возвращалась толчками: «Озарение», визит к Пирсу, схватка в лифте. Брок… его глаза так близко, чуть испуганные, знакомые, тёмные, с огромными зрачками, как во время…

Он вырвался, но далеко уйти не смог: укол транквилизатора позволил сделать всего несколько шагов, и он упал. Кажется, это была Наташа. Там, в больнице, с флэшкой. Тёмная подсобка и Наташино «Прости, Стив», быстрый укол в шею и успевшее проскочить в голове «всё зря».

Гидра. Его схватила Гидра. Его предали два человека, которых он считал близкими. Наташа и Брок.

Последнее имя отозвалось внутри резкой болью, будто на свежий кровоточащий порез сыпанули соли.

Он помнил, как был с ним, занимался лю… сексом, свою жадную, отчаянную страстность, которую с ним никак не получалось сдержать, как кончал, крепко сжимая его в себе и слыша, как тот говорит ему всякую чушь. Прямо в ухо. 

Прямо в сердце. 

Ничего личного. 

По сути, ему было всё равно, что с ним случится, потому что он не хотел жить в мире, в котором стартовало «Озарение». Он не знал, сколько времени прошло и что успело случиться, пока он висел тут без сознания. 

С трудом пошевелив ногами, он опёрся на непослушные ступни и выпрямился, насколько позволяли оковы. Запястья прострелило резкой болью, кисти рук налились свинцовой тяжестью и, кажется, опухли от прилившей к ним крови — во всяком случае, ощущались они как две неповоротливые клешни.

Он не знал, зачем конкретно нужен Гидре, но не ждал ничего хорошего по определению: он суперсолдат с неразгаданной формулой сыворотки. Если его не убили сразу, то найдут, чем развлечь — обольщаться по этому поводу было глупо. 

Он прикрыл глаза и, пытаясь отвлечься, как всегда в такие моменты автоматически вспомнил о Броке. Мысли о нём, воспоминания, раньше помогавшие терпеть любую боль, теперь делали только хуже. 

Стив на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе помнить крепкий мужской запах Брока, тонко, тепло перемешанный с древесными ноткам парфюма, крепкое тело под ладонями, мускулистые ляжки, вид которых делал с ним что-то страшное, и безумие, в которое он проваливался каждый раз, как прикасался к любовнику. 

Любовнику, который, не колеблясь, бил его шокером и пытался стреножить, сковать, как дикое животное. 

Отличный выбор, Стив. Как и всегда. 

Думать о том, что его предупреждали все без исключения, было не время и не место. Надо было исследовать крепления наручников . 

Стопы были разведены на ширину плеч, и свести их не получалось — мешал стальной прут диаметром в добрые три четверти дюйма, вставленный в кандалы как распорка. Руками, поднятыми чуть выше головы, было даже не подергать — кольца наручников, намертво вмурованных в стену, обхватывали запястья настолько плотно, что выскользнуть из них не вышло бы, даже вывихнув сустав большого пальца. Он поизвивался, подёргался на чистом упрямстве и чтобы разогнать кровь, понимая, что на одной силе ему не освободиться — приковавшие его явно понимали, с кем имеют дело.

Шаги предполагаемого тюремщика он услышал где-то через четверть часа. Гулко раздающийся звук дал возможность предположить, что он под землёй. Отсутствие даже зарешеченного окна в глухой цементной коробке семь на десять футов указывало на это лишь косвенно и, откровенно говоря, Стив был бы рад ошибиться. Опыт штурма многочисленных баз говорил о том, что из-под земли сложнее прорваться живым, а надежда, как известно, умирает последней. 

Загудели сервоприводы металлической двери, под толстой обшивкой что-то защёлкало, провернулось, и дверь толщиной в добрый фут открылась. 

Стив не ожидал его здесь увидеть. Знал, что предан, но вот к такому откровенному признанию собственной слепоты, слабости и глупости оказался не готов. 

— Привет, — привычно ухмыляясь, произнёс Брок, бесстрашно захлопывая за собой дверь. Будто по-прежнему не боялся, знал, что Стив не сможет… как не смог там, в лифте. Убить.

Он и не сможет. Глупо, правда. Стив посмотрел на синяк, украшавший правый глаз Брока, и вспомнил, как в последний момент убавил мощность, не вкладывая в удар полную силу, всё ещё боясь повредить ему. Сломать. Сделать больно. 

Стив промолчал, с горечью понимая, что чувствует себя обманутым, но эта горечь всё никак не переплавлялась в нём ни в ненависть, ни в злость. Брок знакомо улыбался, похлопывая себя по бедру зачехлённым шокером, а Стив смотрел на то, как его мышцы перекатываются под смуглой кожей, чувствовал его запах, помнил его вкус и как безумно, жадно его хотел с самой первой встречи. Будто с ума сошёл, всегда такой ровно-правильный, толерантный ко всему, закрытый, собранный, туго затянутый в чувство долга, как в слишком тесный костюм, с Броком он… просто был обычным человеком. До одури влюблённым, жадным, ревнивым и беспросветно слепым. 

— Слушай, тут такое дело, — Брок вдруг оказался нестерпимо близко, обдавая знакомым запахом, окутывая им, как облаком феромонов, коснулся кончиками пальцев затёкшей шеи Стива, благоразумно не подходя близко, всё-таки опасаясь удара головой. — Послушай, Стив. 

Он обнял его за шею и зашептал в ухо, как в самые сладкие, самые личные моменты: 

— Ты попался, как дурак, Роджерс. Ну чего ты не ушёл, пока я давал тебе такую возможность? Чего ты такой… такой ты? 

— Что? — против воли спросил Стив, с досадой чувствуя, что страстно хочет верить, вопреки всему. 

— Неужто ты думаешь, что я переломился бы тебе по коленям выстрелить? Или в живот? Зная о твоей живучести и… выносливости, — его рука знакомо скользнула по бедру, Стив дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и у него, конечно, ничего не вышло. — Тс-с, слушай сюда, сладкий, — Брок погладил его, как нервного коня, чётко зная, как действует на Стива, вливая и вливая в уши сладкий яд слов, разъедающий изнутри. — Мой сладкий, какой же ты… Стив, слушай меня и не упрямься, блядь, хоть раз сделай, как я прошу, — он погладил по животу, намеренно не задевая пах, как делал всегда, когда дразнил. Знал, что не время и не место, что брифинг через пять минут и будто не мог отнять рук, не касаться, не наслаждаться тем, какую реакцию вызывает. Ещё неделю назад Стив бы притянул его к себе, чувствуя жаркий отклик, смёл бы со стола бумаги… — Я тебя вытащу, — жарко пообещал ему Брок, — сладкий, ты мне веришь? 

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Стив, чувствуя возбуждение так же остро и болезненно, как если бы они были в надёжной тишине знакомого кабинета. 

— Вытащу, — Брок коснулся губами его шеи, и Стив задышал ртом — часто и поверхностно, безуспешно пытаясь прийти в себя. — Будь паинькой. От тебя много не надо. Пока не надо, — теплая ладонь коснулась члена, и Стива выгнуло — привычно и стыдно. Запястья прострелило болью, но на возбуждении это никак не сказалось. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — спросил он, безуспешно пытаясь собраться, вытрясти из головы туман возбуждения. — Ты один из них. Ты в Гидре, Брок. Ты предал меня. 

— Нельзя предать того, с кем не был заодно, — Брок усмехнулся ему в шею, чуть прикусил чувствительное надплечье, странно соединенное с членом, который тут же дёрнулся, вызывая у Брока насмешливое фырканье. — Детка, сколько раз я пытался загнать тебя в отпуск? Просил уехать? Но ты же упрям как мул. Роджерс, ты…

— Предатель, — чётко выговорил Стив. 

— По уши втрескавшийся в своё задание, — Брок обвёл кончиком языка его ухо, и Стива повело неумолимо и жарко, по спине прокатилась волна ослепительного удовольствия, ударившая в пах, и он тонко, просяще застонал, почти ненавидя себя за этот звук, за власть над собой, которую отдал в неподходящие руки, за слепоту и уязвимость. — Детка, мне было сладко с тобой. Ты охуенно горячий. Стив, — Брок глубоко, жадно поцеловал его, больно оттягивая голову за волосы, продолжая ласкать одной рукой. Стив чувствовал его возбуждение, его горячий твёрдый член, прижимающийся к бедру. — Детка моя, ты мне веришь? Ты мой. Я тебя вытащу. Не залупайся, прикинься паинькой, сделай над собой усилие, и всё будет о’кей. 

Его шёпот, горячее дыхание, прожигающее кожу, привычные ласковые прозвища, отчаянное, больное желание верить, ощущение безысходности, упрямая надежда… любовь, которую он вот уже полгода не отрицал хотя бы для себя, — всё это сложилось внутри, перемешалось в гремучую смесь, и Стива выгнуло в оковах, как до этого сотни раз выгибало под любовником — ослепительно, неизбежно и немного стыдно. 

— Молодец, — совсем другим тоном произнес Брок, и Стив, проморгавшись, увидел, как тот собирает его сперму в какой-то прозрачный контейнер и закручивает крышкой. — Такой послушный малыш, — ухмыльнулся он, и в его глазах Стив не увидел привычной теплоты, только насмешку. Погладив его по бедру, как племенного жеребца, Брок поправил остатки его одежды, куснул за плечо и произнес в комм, обнаружившийся у него на запястье: — Порядок, образец у меня. 

И подмигнул, одними губами повторив: «Верь мне». 

Стив был спокойным человеком, не подверженным сильным эмоциям. Все его чувства, за исключением странной, порой неодолимой тяги к Броку, всегда находились в узде и, откровенно говоря, держать себя в руках не составляло особого труда. Боевой азарт никогда не переходил в «священную ярость», как называл неприкрытую агрессию во время драки Тор, отчаяние не мутило разум, даже когда Баки сорвался с поезда, лишь выжгло всё изнутри, почти не выплеснувшись наружу. Он всегда и всё держал внутри. Всё, кроме слабости к Броку, которую имел глупость ему показать. 

Подставился совершенно по-детски, никого не слушая, не веря до последнего, даже сейчас. 

Брока подослали к нему, как опытного наездника к заупрямившемуся жеребцу, и именно так он себя и чувствовал: сдавшим сперму осеменителем. 

— Сука, — сказал он широкой, знакомой до последней родинки спине, и Брок обернулся. Уже взявшись за ручку двери. Уже предав его ещё раз, больнее — оттого, что к липкому, противному осознанию собственной глупости примешивалось ощущение краха самого живучего чувства, присущего любому живому существу: надежды. 

— Что ты, сладкий, — оскалился Брок. — Сучка тут ты. 

Стива обожгло изнутри, как кислотой. Та поднялась к горлу и рванула оттуда рыком, в котором человеческого было не больше, чем в Броке — любви. 

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Стив отчаянно, зло рванувшись из пут. На мгновение ему показалось, что он порвёт сухожилия, но выберется, растянет прочный металл, как полежавшую на солнце резину, и тот пойдет трещинами, рассыпется трухой от его голодного, жадного, животного желания вцепиться Броку в горло. 

В глазах Брока что-то мелькнуло, напряжение, прскользнувшее во всей его фигуре, появилось и пропало, когда тот осознал, что Стиву всё-таки не вырваться. Сквозь кровавую пелену накатившей вдруг ярости, такой ослепительно-сильной, что, казалось, вырвись она, как джинн из бутылки, и он сметёт всё на своем пути, он увидел-почувствовал, как открывается дверь в его темницу. 

— Что здесь, Рамлоу? — спросил толстенький человечек, смутно похожий на Золу. — Удачно? 

— А то, — с оттенком презрительного самодовольства ответил Брок. — Он у меня ласковый, главное знать, где погладить. 

Стиву казалось, что он ослеп, оглох и отупел, весь охваченный огнем, вырывающимся из груди, в которой ещё мгновение назад билось сердце. Рванул на одной силе этой ярости, сжигавшей в нем всё то человеческое, глупое и слабое, что позволило в который раз вытереть об него ноги. 

— Убью, — проревел Стив, чувствуя, как тонкая холодная оболочка, в которой многие годы варилось всё, что он тщательно запирал внутри, крошится, сыплется к ногам, как лопнувшая ледяная корка, и он рвётся, рвётся из неё, окутанный первозданным, чистейшим амоком, таким сладостно-упоительным, мощным и слепым, что сознание отключается. Хотелось ломать хрупкие стены, как шоколад, мять, рвать тонкий металл, не смеющий удерживать его, рвануть на волю, на воздух, к мелким жалким человечкам, чьи черепа наверняка сладко хрустят под ладонями, лопаются, как гнилые орехи. 

Его рёв сотряс ставшую тесной комнатушку, у колен кто-то задушено кричал, будто кот мяукал, и Ст… Каррах расправил плечи, стряхнул с них каменную крошку и посмотрел под ноги. 

Его скво. Жалкая маленькая фигурка, затянутая в чёрное. От неё пахло страхом и… чем-то ещё, знакомым, волнующим кровь, переплавляющим ярость во что-то другое. 

— Моё, — раскатисто зарычал он и поймал пытающуюся уползти скво за ногу и потянул к себе как самую сладкую добычу. — Пр-рочь. 

Он рвался наружу, разрушая всё вокруг, ломал рукой хрупкий камень, крошил его, крепко прижимая к груди скво, чтобы обломки не повредили её. Она нужна была ему для другого. Для такого, при мысли о чём внизу становилось горячо и тяжко, хотелось разложить добычу, вывернув из тонкой скорлупы ненужных тряпок, обнюхать везде, облизать. 

Карраху нравилась её хрупкая беззащитность. Скво не должна необратимо пострадать. Не от камней. Нет. 

Мягкие смешные человечки хрустели, как ветки, больно плюясь в него горячими камнями. Он шёл вперёд, бежал, нёсся, закрываясь от камней ладонью, ревел от клокочущей в нём ярости, стремясь удержать сладко извивающуюся добычу, унести на простор, в спокойное место. 

Когда он наконец глотнул воздуха — не затхлого, застоявшегося, а живого, пусть и провонявшего людьми, резкими запахами дыма, смешанного с дождём, темница за ним обрушилась, проседая внутрь, под землю, как муравейник, на который сверху упал камень. Скво что-то кричала гневно и недовольно, но Карраху сейчас было не до неё. Взобравшись на ближайшую каменную башню, он увидел, как плохая, мёртвая вода вскипела вокруг, поднимая летающие хреновины. От тех пахло бедой, он ненавидел их почти так же неистово, как людей, оставшихся в рухнувшем муравейнике. 

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — повторяла скво, изредка вставляя другие непонятные слова, кричала, колотила его по шее и груди, пиналась и мешала решать, что делать с хреновинами. 

— Скво быть здесь, — проревел Каррах, надеясь, что глупая его поймёт. — Скво ждать Каррах. Каррах КРУШИТЬ! 

— Блядь, — согласилась подождать скво. — Блядь, Халк-переросток, ты чего…

— Каррах, — он ударил себя кулаком в грудь, окончательно уверенный в глупости избранницы, — КРУШИТЬ. Скво ждать. 

— Блядь, — снова сказала глупая. — Бля-адь, — закричала она, когда Каррах, надёжно прикрутив её гибкой палкой к ближайшему выступу, чтобы не убежала и не разбилась, прыгнул на ближайшую хреновину, проламывая её хрупкие бока, вырывая из неё куски, давая волю воющему в груди огню. 

— Каррах КРУШИТЬ! — сообщил всем он, когда херня стала крениться и заваливаться обратно в гнилую воду, и прыгнул снова, на следующую, пока не улетела высоко, пока не стала плеваться оттуда горячими камнями в кого ни попадя. Он не помнил, почему ненавидел хреновины, но точно знал, что его ярость пролилась не напрасно. Так и нужно. 

Третья хреновина взлетела выше своих товарок, но Каррах был сильным, прыгал высоко и рвал, ломал, крушил ненавистный металл, сбивал её наземь. Хреновина опасно завибрировала и пошла на башню, на которой осталась глупая скво. Карраху даже послышалось знакомое, отчаянное «Блядь», и он в два огромных прыжка оказался на противоположном краю. Каррах был тяжёлым, а уж когда как следует подпрыгнул, дёргая за выступ, хреновина послушно нырнула в воду, разрушив башню всего чуть-чуть. Глупая скво могла не бояться. 

Убедившись, что с врагами покончено, он как следует поднапрягся и допрыгнул почти до самого верха башни, вскарабкался, взревел оттуда, красуясь перед скво, и, освободив её, в два скачка оказался внизу. 

— Каррах нести скво отсюда, — решил объяснить он. — Каррах нести скво…

Глупая что-то верещала, снова извивалась, и Каррах больше не пытался с ней говорить. Он нёсся, перекинув её через плечо и удерживая одной рукой за мягкий приятный зад, прочь от вонючих людей, от резких запахов дыма, смешанного с дождём, от развалин и гнилой воды. 

— Каррах поймать скво птицу, — пообещал он и, удержав за хвост одну из твердых хрупких летучек, рыкнул, разгоняя оттуда людишек. После чего затолкнул глупую внутрь. — Каррах лететь.

— Блядь, — сказала скво, поднялась с пола и попыталась приручить подаренную ей птицу. 

— Эй, — образумил глупую Каррах. — Каррах сам. 

Разноцветные пупочки казались знакомыми, и он, оторвав маленькое для него кресло, проследил, чтобы скво заняла уцелевшее, и пустил птицу в небо. 

Ярость в нем немного улеглась, уступив место томлению. Он совсем не знал, куда несёт глупую, полагаясь лишь на инстинкт, гнавший его прочь от надоедливых людишек и их вони. 

Скво перестала повторять «блядь» и говорить всякое непонятное. Молчащей она была даже лучше. От неё приятно пахло, и этот запах подхлёстывал его ярость, тяжело бухавшую уже не в голове, а ниже: в груди, потом в животе и в паху. 

Он хотел долететь быстрее, дать выход огню, горячо лизавшему его изнутри, а потому нажал большую красную кнопку и прохрипел: 

— Убежище. 

И приложил палец к появившемуся окошку. То мигнуло сначала красным, потом благоразумно помигало разными цветами, красный луч пробежался по лицу, и птица сказала: 

— Принято, капитан Роджерс. 

Скво рядом тихо охнула, посмотрела ему между ног и снова сказала «блядь». 

Каррах решил, что сам выберет ей новое имя. «Блядь» всё-таки никуда не годилось.

* * *

Большая серая скала, созданная людьми и удерживающая воду — вот каким было убежище. Едва птица приземлилась, Каррах подхватил сопротивляющуюся скво на руки и вышел вон. Вода срывалась вниз с оглушительным рёвом, и если бы он чуть меньше хотел быстрее раздеть скво и уделить ей внимание, он бы выкупался.

Успеет. Некуда спешить. 

У двери, стоило толкнуть её плечом, по лицу снова скользнул красный луч, Каррах стерпел, прижимая к себе вырывающуюся скво, и вскоре протиснулся внутрь, в просторную затхлую темноту.

В широком коридоре вспыхивал свет и гас, стоило отойти достаточно далеко. Он искал пещеру… комнату, достаточно уютную и защищённую для того, чтобы выпустить глупую, быть уверенным, что та не сбежит. 

Такая комната нашлась: полностью выстланная изнутри чем-то мягким, она надёжно запиралась и позволяла Карраху стоять в полный рост, хотя стоять-то он как раз и не собирался. 

Опустив скво ровно на середину мягкого пола, он предупреждающе заворчал, когда та попыталась отползти. Сверху гудело, подавая воздух, прочные плафоны под самым потолком давали достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть скво. От той призывно, знакомо, маняще пахло, и Каррах притянул её за ногу, к себе, под себя и потрогал пальцами лицо. 

— Каррах любить, — счёл всё-таки нужным предупредить он, и скво снова сказала «блядь» и длинно, нервно прибавила что-то ещё. — Каррах, — терпеливо повторил он, указывая на себя. — Блядь, — ткнул он в грудь, обтянутую тонкой мешающей тканью.

Скво странно вскрикнула, начала кашлять, а потом… наверное, это был смех. Каррах не очень хорошо понимал людишек, они были шумными и суетливыми, там, внизу, между ног, стало тяжело и тесно, он рванул с себя мешавшую тряпку и выдохнул, прижимая скво к своему стволу. 

Скво дернулась, но он держал крепко. Глупая расслабилась, сказала: 

— Ладно, ёбаный ты монстр, — и погладила по бёдрам, приятно ткнулась лицом там, внизу, заставляя Карраха рычать. — Шмотки не порви! — рявкнула скво, но он всё равно вытряхнул её из мешавшей ткани, нетерпеливо встряхнул, когда не вышло сразу, потряс, и вскоре скво оказалась перед ним, белая и голая, поспешно стянувшая с себя последние клочки ткани. 

— Скотина, — сказала глупая, так и не запомнив его имя, и опустилась на колени. — Иди сюда. 

Она сосала его ствол, причмокивая, делая хорошо, сладко. Каррах надавил ей на голову и с восторгом почувствовал, как сжимается у неё внутри, судорожно трепещет, но отпустил — он был больше, она могла испортиться. Она была хрупкой, он не хотел убивать ее, только наполнить её своим семенем так, чтобы округлился живот, чтобы из неё вязко текло, чтобы она пахла им, таким могучим, таким большим и сильным.

Чтобы помнила, кому принадлежит. 

— Блядь, — тяжело дыша, снова сказала скво, и Карраху показалось, что она хрипит. Он поднял её голову к себе, посмотрел в странно заблестевшие глаза, потрогал расплывшийся рот. 

— Скво не бояться. Каррах защищать. 

— Аллилуйя, блядь, — зло сказала глупая и облизала его палец. — Заткнись, а? 

Он больше не давил ей на голову, чтобы протолкнуть ствол глубже — скво приятно трогала его руками, ртом, терлась всем телом, заставляя рычать. С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы просто взять, он уложил её на спину и долго, тщательно вылизывал везде. Она блестела, как драгоценность, от его слюны, ёрзала, кричала, а он, стараясь не испортить её тело раньше времени, лизал её между ног, делая мокренькой. Она была сладкой. Хотелось откусить от неё кусок, просто чтобы убедиться, но он не стал. Он хотел другого. 

Перед глазами потемнело, и от его рыка затряслись стены, когда он, вылизав её и изнутри, чётко запомнив глубину, натянул её сладкое, нежное, розовое нутро на ствол. Она тоже кричала, выдыхала загнанно и сипло, беспокойно крутилась под ним, но он, уткнув её лицом в мягкий пол, давил и давил на неподатливые мышцы, боясь и в то же время почти желая услышать треск рвущихся волокон. 

Он не был очень крупным, его скво не на что было жаловаться, принять Карраха, своего воина, было ей вполне по силам, но всё равно он старался быть осторожным, чтобы потом не слышать запах её крови. Он не любил запах её крови, и пока всё было хорошо. 

Она была тесной, так нежно, так сладко сжималась на нём, что он, почувствовав, как скользкие стенки её внутренностей чуть отпустили, двинулся глубже, в яркую трепещущую тесноту, в жаркое лоно. 

Она была прекрасна: с покрасневшей шеей и плечами, такая покорно-послушная. Она принадлежала ему. Она его. 

— Моё! — заревел он, не в силах больше терпеть, толкнулся снова, коротко, жарко и сильно. — Моё, моё, моё, — повторял он каждый раз, как долбил её влажное лоно, готовый наполнить её своим семенем, излить вместе с ним свою ярость, своё нетерпение, жар, больно перекатывающийся под кожей, как огонь, как лава, как самый ослепительно-сладкий амок. 

Когда он излился, глупая закричала, попыталась уползти, но он придавил её спину одной ладонью, а вторую подставил под живот, чувствуя, как тот тяжелеет, полный соков, полный жизни, полный его любви. 

Когда он всё же отпустил её, она не шевельнулась. Он сам аккуратно поднял её заднюю часть, надавил на живот, с острым удовольствием глядя, как густое семя течет из её розовой дырки, покрывает стройные бедра, собирается на полу. 

Когда он лизнул её там, у не полностью закрывшегося лона, она слабо дернулась и снова назвала свое имя. 

Будто он мог забыть имя той, которую наполнил. 

Будто он был глупым, чтобы забыть о том, как собирался дать ей имя. 

Она заслужила. 

— Муграх, — сказал он ей. — Блядь — плохое имя. Муграх лучше. 

— Иди ты нахуй, — слабо выговорила глупая и свела бедра, начисто вылизанные Каррахом. 

Неблагодарная. Но ничего, это пройдёт. Он научит её любить правильно. 

Ярость внутри улеглась. Ласково порыкивая, он устроился на боку и осторожно прижал к себе скво. Любовь далась ей нелегко, но она сильная, она привыкнет. 

Ведь у неё нет выбора.

* * *

В голове было пусто и ясно. Ничего не болело, только мышцы ныли, как после интенсивной тренировки. Стив сладко потянулся, не открывая глаз, и потёрся носом о затылок Брока. Тело моментально отреагировало на его близость, и он вспомнил, как брал его на весу, удерживая одной ладонью…

Огромной ладонью, в которой задница Брока помещалась почти полностью. 

Рушащиеся хэлликерьеры. 

Разрушенный бункер. 

Брок, обещающий ему несбыточное. 

Лифт. 

Предательство. 

— Если ты натянешь меня еще раз, я сдохну, — хрипло выговорил Брок, и Стив отпрянул от него, будто тот был ему чужим.

Он и был. Всё страшно запуталось, и в данный конкретный момент он совершенно не представлял, что со всем этим делать. 

Брок… Рамлоу то ли лениво, то ли с трудом повернулся на спину, пошарил в разорванных пополам штанах, служивших ему подушкой, достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Он выглядел томно-усталым, синяк под глазом пожелтел, а щетина эволюционировала в бороду. 

Они тут не меньше суток. 

Страшно хотелось есть, одеться и ничего не помнить. Чтобы случившееся оказалось вдруг дурным сном. Просто субботнее утро, они проснулись вместе и сейчас будут завтракать. 

— Я знаю это выражение лица, — странно на него глядя, произнес Брок. — Если тебе так будет легче, я жив, значит, мы квиты, идёт? 

— Тебе лучше уйти. И спрятаться так, чтобы я никогда тебя не нашёл, — ответил Стив. — У тебя пять минут. И не вздумай забрать джет.

Брок с трудом сел, потом поднялся, пошатываясь, собрал свои вещи и вышел. 

Стив остался один, на полу, пропитанном спермой. 

Он обнаружил, что и у его сыворотки есть тот же побочный эффект, что и у Беннера, не проявлявшийся, похоже, только потому, что Стив лучше умел держать себя в руках — ведь раньше его не предавали. 

Что бы ни говорил Рамлоу, а личное для Стива всегда было важнее, чем не до конца понятное общественное, и теперь ему как-то придётся жить с последствиями. 

Миру придётся жить.


End file.
